


Como quebrar uma maldição

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Lapis tentou explicar para Steven da maneira mais gentil possível que aquela era uma idéia idiota.





	Como quebrar uma maldição

Lapis tentou explicar para Steven da maneira mais gentil possível que aquela era uma idéia idiota. Lapis Lazulis em geral não tinham qualquer poder de cura e a idéia de que qualquer interação que ela tivesse com uma gema corrompida pudesse causar alguma alteração no estado dessa era tola, e que ela não conseguia pensar de onde o menino tinha tirado aquela idéia.

Steven disse algo sobre contos de fadas e maldições sendo quebradas e algo chamado A Bela e a Fera. E ele pediu com aquela carinha de coitado que era provavelmente uma das maiores fraquezas de Lapis Lazuli para que ela fizesse aquilo mesmo que fosse meio tolo mesmo que fosse apenas para que ele pudesse dizer que ele havia feito todo o possível para ajudar naquele caso.

Lapis revirou os olhos, estourou a bolha que guardava a gema de Jasper, trouxe a pedra até os lábios e deu um beijo rápido se sentindo muito idiota.

Muito idiota.

Mas não tão idiota quanto o fato de aparentemente ter funcionado. Lapis não tinha certeza qual era o pior, o olhar confuso de Jasper ou o de alegria de Steven. 


End file.
